When Worlds Collide
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Esmie lives between the world of demons and our world, but when she meets a boy in her school who can't exist the walls of reality start to colapse. Can she stop evil from taking over every universe in existance and survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Since she was three Esmie has been living in two different worlds. Her world, where everyone is a human and mythical animals haven't even been written about, and our world, where we humans live with vampires without knowing . But what happens when worlds collide.**

**When worlds Collide**

(Chap 1: How it began) (Esmie's POV)

It began al so long ago. When I was three. I was running away from someone. My dad, who had taken me out to the park that winter's night to beat me. Normally I would put up with it, and tend to the wounds later if I thought they were bad enough, but I hadn't been bothering anymore, since it was only going to reopen or get worse.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring my dad's yelling and the tears and blood blinding me. The snow fell heavily and the wind bit at my hardly covered body. I only had a thin T-shirt and a skirt to cover me.

I ran until I fell and blacked out under a tree.

I awoke in the same spot, but I couldn't move or speak. I heard someone come over. Whoever it was sighed, then gently picked me up. I could feel a rush of air as if I had my head out of a car window.

I found myself being rested on a warm bed. Finally I was able to move. I coughed and slowly opened my eyes, trying not to go blind from the light that came from the candle beside the bed.

"Good, you're awake." A kind voice came to me.

That's when I met Chris. Chris helped me to get better and sent me home. I was able to find portals back to his world and worked for him, to repay him for saving me. Chris had been 17 and a half for over 300 years. He was nearly six foot tall, his black hair was wild and spiky, you could just see his red bandana through it. He always had his black trench coat with him.

And that's how I got here.

(End Esmie's POV)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris looked to Jerry with a serious face. "I'm serious. I don't know what to do."

"What's the problem?" The Fire demon was 1000 years older than Chris, he looked about 80 though. He was a doctor for humans and other 'mythical animals' until hunters found out who he was and burnt down his clinic.

"She won't talk to me about anything anymore, and she doesn't seem herself anymore."

"She's nearly 14 Chris. This happens when they become a teenager, you should know, you weren't born as you are, you where once a human, unlike me." Jerry smiled.

"I'm serious Jerry"

"I know, you've said that already."

"She comes in with a new bruise or cut everyday."

"Well that is serious."

"What can we…" Chris was cut of by Jerry.

"Sha! Sha! Here she comes." Jerry smiled as Esmie walked in the door.

"Good evening Esmie." Jerry waved.

"Evening Dr. Jerry. Hi Chris." She mumbled as the passed the two, her eyes not leaving the floor.

Chris owned the club they were in. Esmie worked as a bar tender, which in the vampire world was allowed.

"What you here for Jerry? Clubs not open yet."

"I was just talking to him… Are you ok."

He noticed the fact that she had more injuries than usual. Her eye was black and there were cuts all the way up her arms. No doubt there would be more under her black work clothes (black shirt and trousers with a small red dragon on the front, the club logo)

"I'm fine." She went to grab a cloth and started to clean the tables. He noticed she looked paler than usual.

"You don't look it to me." He said.

"I'll be ok." Just then she winced in pain. She held her stomach as she fell to the floor.

Chris picked her up, but she wriggled out of his arms, trying to prove to him that she was fine, but hurting herself even more on the process.

"Look, your hurt, you need to go home, get some rest."


	2. Chap 2: New Boy

**Ok, the last chapter wasn't so good, hopefully this will be better Enjoy.**

(Chap 2: New boy)

Bella, the school 'it girl', sat behind her, along with her heard of sheep. She lent forward and punched her in the back, making her wince. "Hey Esmie, what's the matter? You're mummy beat your poor excuse of a body up last night?"

"Yea." The rest of the class chorused.

They where right. Mum used to be a really lovely woman, she never knew about dad beating her because Esmie couldn't worry her. But ever since her dad left to hunt vampires around the world rather than just here, _mum_ abused her. She would always say that it was Esmie's fault that he left.

"Can't stand a little rough stuff?" She cooed, taking Esmie's head and bashing it against her desk.

Esmie just looked at the blood on the desk which had oozed out of her head. She looked as if she where about to cry, yet not a tear fell. Bella laughed.

"Weirdo." She managed to whisper to her as the teacher walked in.

"Class We have a new student here today. He's here from America and isn't accustom to life here in England, so I hope you make feel welcome." Mrs. Axe started in her weird voice, which always sounded as if she where shouting.

"I've seen him. Even though he's like, a total Goth freak, he's like, Soooooo HOT! If you go anywhere near him, you won't be for much longer. He belongs to me." Bella tossed her bleach-blonde hair to one side and kicked Esmie in the back.

"I'd like you all to welcome Jake." Esmie looked toward the front of the class. He was very good looking. He was just nearly 6 feet tall, like Chris. His eyes where brown, but seemed to change from brown to red and back again, his hair was such a dark-brown it was nearly black, with blood-red in the tips of his spiky locks. He had a complexion just a shade paler than mine, he had a black shirt and black jeans underneath a long trench coat, a little longer than Chris's. "Now Jake, here's your books, they already have the subject names on. Now what set ate you in?"

"B1." He mumbled, only the teacher and Esmie could hear, or at least be bothered to. All the others cared about was catching a glimpse of his ass (not the boys obviously).

"Who's in B1?" The teacher yelled.

B1! She was the only one in the form room in that set!

"Don't even think about putting your hand up." Bella warned.

"Don't try to hide from me Esmie, I know for a fact that your in that set. You'll be looking after Jake. Take a seat next to her." Mrs. Axe pointed to Esmie without looking.

He nodded and walked towards me. Bella wanted to make a fool out of Esmie, so she kicked her, making her stand up. Suddenly, just as she was kicked, Esmie felt as if a ball of fire had rolled over her head, her chest became tight, stopping her from breathing and her hart went from dangerously slow to lightning fast. She collapsed.

Esmie felt someone catch her before she could touch the floor. Mrs. Axe started yelling at me.

"Esmie, get up. You stupid girl… I said get up you waist of skin."

She blacked out. Esmie couldn't move or see, but she could hear and feel what was going on.

Whoever caught her placed a cool hand on her head and checked her pulse.

"I said get up…. Wake up!" The teacher yelled again. "Stop faking it. You're not going home-"

Mrs. Axe was cut off by another voice. It was soft and smooth and angelic. Then Esmie realised that Jake had caught her. "She's not faking. She's weak." His fingers never moved from her neck, making sure her pulse was ok.

"Well there's a big surprise." Bella laughed cruelly, amused with the fact that Esmie had collapsed. 'Maybe she'll just go into a coma and die like she should have in the first place. Once she's gone I'll have the entire school in the palm of my hand' she thought happily, but didn't sow her emotion as much as she felt it.

"Bella." Mrs. Axe warned. "Jake, take her to the first aide room."

"First aid isn't gonna do it. She needs to get to a hospital. I'll take her."

"Fine, take her."

(Jake's POV)

I took her, bridle style in my arms and walked out of the classroom, being careful not to jostle her too much.

That teacher didn't seam to care much for Esmie. She seemed to be purposely bullying her, and said hardly anything about what the other students where doing and saying to her.

Now that there weren't so many sounds around me I could concentrate enough to hear her heart beat. It was slow and weak and it was getting worse. Her breathing became irregular, ragged. I just hoped for her sake I could make it to the hospital on time by human speed.

**Ok, this was shorter than I expected but anyway, plz send me a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, just don't be unnecessarily mean or rude. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
